Blood, Sweat & Tears
by The-Sycamore
Summary: Hermione à la tête d'un bureau de réinsertion en période d'après guerre. Une menace pèse. Mais sur qui, au fond ? Car quoi de pire pourrait arriver ? Après tout, on avait vaincu le Mage Noir. - PAUSE -
1. Prologue

_**Bienvenue à toi, cher lecteur !**_

 _ **Ceci est une première pour moi, si je m'essaie souvent à l'OS, la fiction reste pour moi un gros challenge. Eh oui. Donc voici un prologue, j'ai essayé de poser l'histoire, le contexte et de retranscrire l'univers de la fantastique, magique, JKR. ESSAYE. Bref, j'espères reviews, commentaires et critiques, tout est bienvenu ! Afin de savoir si mon histoire à du sens, est cohérente et ce que je peux faire pour l'améliorer ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Dans un appartement au quatrième étage d'un petit immeuble caractéristique du Londres sorcier non loin du chemin de Traverse, une jeune-femme, connue de tous, la célèbre, l'unique la majestueuse Hermione Granger râlait contre son réveil ensorcelé qui avait décidé qu'il braillerait toute la journée, malgré les sorts de silence de la sorcière.

\- « Mais bon sang ! Stupide réveil ! Tais-toi ! »

Car au-delà de l'insupportable bruit qui sortait de l'appareil, la jeune femme souhaitait avant tout ne pas réveiller sa chère voisine de palier, une acariâtre mégère, en termes civilement corrects. En effet, celle-ci menait la vie dure à la sorcière. Madame Pirks, de son nom, sang pure de son état, semblait trouver un réel plaisir à malmener Hermione. Une vraie plaie. Tout y passait. Son apparence, son métier, ses fréquentations, sa décoration intérieure (Hermione ne l'avait jamais invité à entrer mais la vieille épiait sans vergogne l'intérieur de son chez-soi dès que la jeune sorcière sortait ou entrait). Enfin, un Mardi matin à 7H tapante, la dernière chose dont avait envie Hermione était de réveiller, la mamie. « Avec un peu de chance, elle sera passée de l'autre-coté dans la nuit », pensa-t-elle, mauvaise. Et comme par enchantement, on frappa à sa porte et une voix grinçante lui parvient.

\- « Petite sotte ! Vous n'êtes donc pas capable de jeter un simple sort ? »

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre alors qu'elle employait les moyens moldus et retirait les piles de son réveil. « La magie sur les objets électroniques moldus a vraiment des effets inattendus… » pensa-t-elle. Elle entendit sa voisine balancer un « Et ça se prétend sorcière… » auquel Hermione ne prêta pas plus d'attention.

C'était une chose étrange. Depuis la chute du Lord il y a de cela presque 6 ans, les sangs purs, pour la plupart, se faisaient discrets. La communauté sorcière semblait avoir placé une grosse étiquette « Tabou » sur le sujet du sang. On n'en parlait tout simplement pas. Mais sa voisine d'un âge certain semblait ne pas y prêter attention et continuait à insinuer que les sangs purs étaient dignes, contrairement aux nés-moldus. Si elle sortait dans la rue, cela aurait certainement choqué plusieurs personnes mais comme elle s'obstinait à rester cloitrée dans son appartement, cela n'embêtait personne. Pas même Hermione pour qui cela sonnait comme un vieux vinyle rouillé. Oui, tant que ça.

Privée de son réveil, la jeune femme leva les yeux sur l'horloge de son salon qui indiquait maintenant 7h15. Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler un pantalon loir et un pull gris. Puis elle avala un café et se dirigea devant sa cheminée. Ses dossiers sous le bras et sa cape sur les épaules, Hermione tâta ses affaires, vérifiant qu'elle n'ait rien oublié.

« - Baguette, badge, autorisation du Ministère, … »

Une fois sa petite liste vérifiée, elle se positionna dans la cheminée et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et dit tout haut : « Ministère de la Magie ! », puis elle disparut dans un nuage vert.

Le Ministère de la Magie, comme à son habitude, grouillait de monde. Sorciers en tous genres, hiboux, lettres, et autres envahissaient le hall. Hermione marchait d'une vive allure jusqu'aux ascenseurs et s'engouffra dans le premier venu. Elle souffla, coincée entre une sorcière qui empestait le parfum et un autre sorcier, qui soudainement passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- « Et bien alors Hermione, on ne dit plus bonjour à son meilleur ami ? »

Elle tourna vivement la tête et son visage se fendit d'un sourire. Ronald Weasley. Suite à la bataille de Poudlard, où ils s'étaient embrassés, ils avaient un peu continué leur relation jusqu'à se rendre compte, et d'un commun accord, qu'ils n'étaient tout simplement pas faits pour être ensemble. En rompant, ils avaient même été soulagés de ne plus prétendre devoir jouer au petit couple parfait devant tout le monde. L'attention médiatique était alors très lourde sur le Trio et cette rupture avait un peu freiné les ardeurs des journalistes et de leurs plumes à papotte, toujours à l'affut de la moindre information un tant soit peu croustillante. Bien sûr, en apprenant, la séparation, Molly Weasley, maternelle ce cher rouquin avait pleuré pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce que Ron ainsi qu'Hermione la convinssent qu'ainsi, en faisant chacun leur vie de leurs côtés, il y aurait deux fois plus de petits enfants à nourrir et gâter de pulls aux crochets.

\- « Oh, désolée Ron, je ne t'avais pas vu ! » dit-elle.

Ils avaient donc, peu à peu, retrouvé leurs anciennes habitudes et complicité. Depuis le temps, Ronald avait fréquenté plusieurs filles. Au début, elles étaient surtout attirées par sa gloire et son avenir qui semblait tout tracé. Elles rêvaient de leur mari rouquin Auror de carrière, combattant le mal et défendant le bien. Mais elles avaient vite déchanté quand Ron avait choisi de poursuivre une carrière de gardien de Quidditch dans la même équipe que sa petite sœur, Ginny Weasley, au sein des Harpies de Holyhead.

La dernière petite amie de Ronald était pour le moins une partenaire originale et leur couple avait défrayer la chronique au début de leur relation car il ne s'agissait pas moins de Nina Lynch, poursuiveuse pour l'équipe d'Irlande. Une adversaire donc. Nina était une jeune-femme très intéressante, vive, intelligente, et amusante. Elle était un peu pince-sans-rire et ne perdait pas une occasion de charrier le rouquin, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Légèrement plus petite que Ron, assez fine et musclée, elle et ses beaux cheveux noirs de jais en faisait chavirer plus d'un. Hermione s'entendait très bien avec elle même si dès que la joueuse partait dans des considérations philosophiques sur le Quidditch, Hermione se contentait d'acquiescer de temps en temps. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient chez les Weasley, la conversation avait tendance à dévier sur le sport sorcier. Hermione allait alors chercher du réconfort auprès d'Harry qui, bien que passionné aussi, ne débattait pas des futures tactiques de jeux et autres stratagèmes.

Harry Potter avait quant à lui suivit le chemin attendu. Après avoir obtenu ses ASPICs convenablement, il avait intégré l'école des Aurors pour suivre une formation qui n'avait duré que deux ans contre les quatre ans règlementaires. « Vous comprenez Mr. Potter, vous êtes déjà pratiquement formé et nous n'avons rien à apprendre au sorcier qui a vaincu Voldemort ! » Lui-avait-on dit avec enthousiasme. Harry qui pensait, une fois la guerre finie, retrouver un relatif anonymat au sein de la communauté sorcière, s'était relativement trompé, même si, 6 ans après, l'enthousiasme des foules et des journalistes s'était calmé. Au moins, des groupies ne l'attendaient plus en bas de chez lui. C'était déjà ça. Ni au ministère, où il travaillait, ainsi qu'Hermione. Concernant celle-ci, son choix de carrière s'était avéré d'une complexité à vous donner un mal de crâne.

En effet, après avoir réussi les examens finaux, haut la main, (est-il nécessaire de préciser ?), la jeune sorcière avait longuement hésiter, Droit Magique, Médicomagie, Auror, … Tant de possibilités ! De plus, son statut d'héroïne de guerre et d'excellente élève lui ouvrait toutes les portes. Cela embêtait affreusement la jeune femme qui ne trouvait simplement pas chaussure à son pied. Un matin, alors que Madame Pirks geignait, comme à son habitude, contre la « discrimination abominable et outrageante envers les sangs purs », Hermione eut un éclair de génie. C'était ça l'idée. Puisqu'elle ne trouvait pas de métier, elle allait simplement en créer un ! Plusieurs semaines, débats, réunions, disputes et argumentaires plus tard, la sorcière possédait son bureau au sein du Ministère : « Bureau d'Aide à la Réinsertion en Communauté Sorcière et de la Cohésion Magique », plus communément appelé BARCSCM. Rien que ça.

La nouvelle avait apporté des discutions houleuses. Certains choqués, d'autres curieux, plusieurs sorciers s'étaient précipités, ou non, aux portes de son bureau qui employait maintenant 4 agents, en plus d'Hermione. Elle n'y avait pas un rôle de chef ou de supérieur mais ses agents la considéraient comme tel, la faisant rougir.

L'entreprise avait connu des débats difficiles. En effet, la première réinsertion, celle de Blaise Zabini, était un peu controversée. A la sortie de la guerre, celui-ci avait écopé de 2 ans dans la prison d'Azkaban. Pas une peine énorme donc, mais son implication dans la guerre n'étant que limitée, Hermione trouvait que c'était un premier « client » parfait. La sortie du sorcier avait déchaîner les passions mais Hermione s'était accrochée. Le but étant la réinsertion, et pour donner le bon exemple, elle avait accueilli Zabini chez elle. A l'époque, cela avait un peu brouillé ses relations avec ses amis et notamment Harry et Ron qui jugeaient cela « irresponsables » (ils pouvaient parler, eux !). Mais force et de reconnaître que l'idée avait bien marché. Blaise Zabini était maintenant un fidèle employé d'un café sorcier sur le chemin de Traverse. Et Hermione et lui avaient gardé de très bons contacts. Ils étaient pour ainsi dire amis et se voyaient régulièrement, pour le bonheur de l'ancienne Gryffondor comme pour la santé mentale du noir pour qui Hermione avait été une véritable bouée de sauvetage à sa sortie de prison. Une sombre époque pour le sorcier.

Ainsi, après avoir quitté Ronald dans l'ascenseur après avoir appris qu'il avait des autorisations à faire signer pour une histoire de Quidditch dont Hermione avait perdu le fil, la sorcière rejoignit son bureau.

Au milieu d'un joyeux bazar de papiers, dossiers, plumes et encriers se tenait le récemment évoqué Blaise. Une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir parfaitement repassé et une cape posée sur ses larges épaules, le sorcier la regardait avec un air courroucé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- « On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris Hermione ?! » dit-il, agacé.

\- « Bonjour à toi aussi Blaise…On peut savoir ce qu'il t'amène ici par un charmant Mardi de Novembre ? » répondit la jeune femme, surprise, sur la défensive.

\- « Oh, ne joue pas à ça, tu es inconsciente, tu sais ça ? On parle du courage des Gryffondor mais là c'est de la pure folie, du suicide, de … » s'embarqua-t-il.

\- « Blaise ! De quoi tu parles ? » répondit-elle, en haussant la voix.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers le bureau de la sorcière et prit un papier sur le dessus d'un tas de dossiers bancal. Il se tourna vers elle en brandissant l'objet du crime.

\- « Oh. Ça. » dit-elle d'une voix de souris.

Elle parcourut le papier, froissé par les heures de réflexions qu'Hermione avait passé dessus cherchant les bons mots, les bons arguments, le bon sens dans la missive qu'elle écrivait et qui portait pour titre : « A l'attention du Bureau de la Haute Sécurité du Ministère de la Magie et du Ministère de la Justice Magique, demande de libération pour réinsertion dans le cadre de l'initiative du Bureau d'Aide à la Réinsertion en Communauté Sorcière et de la Cohésion Magique du détenu N-DMF-C8367, Drago Malfoy ».

* * *

 _ **... Voilà ? J'ai peur. Aïe. En tout cas merci d'avoir lu ! A la prochaine !**_

 _ **\- The-Sycamore**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir,**

 **Chose promise, chose dûe, je suis de retour avec la suite de ma fiction Blood, Sweat and Tears.**

 **Mais avant tout, merci aux lecteurs, lectrices et surtout à ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews, je vous aime. Avant, je ne comprenais pas l'attachement des auteurs aux reviews, mais maintenant, je commence à comprendre, c'est tellement motivant ... Merci ! D'ailleurs en parlant de reviews, voici les réponses !**

 **\- scorpon :** Haha merci ! Honnêtement, l'idée n'est pas de moi, c'est un thème que j'ai vu dans de nombreuses fictions et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas, cela peut être intéressant à traiter. Mais ce ne sera pas la seule trame de l'histoire, j'ai quelques idées en tête... je n'en dis pas plus... mouahaha.

\- **Swangranger :** Merci beaucoup pour le suivi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et sera à la hauteur des espérances ;)

\- **plume pourpre :** Merci ! Je posterai les liens pour les fictions que j'ai lu qui traitent du même thème si tu veux :)

\- **Maxine3482** : Contente que cela te plaise ! Merci pour la review et j'espère que tu resteras pour en savoir plus sur l'avenir des protagonistes :)

\- **Guest :** Haha yessss, **BTS** , c'est tant cramé que ça ? Héhé. En tout cas, je suis super contente que mon prologue t'ai plus et j'espère te revoir par la suite ;) (PS : Kim Tae Hyung je t'aime.)

 **Bien, maintenant, comme d'habitude, enjoy et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ! (Non, vraiment, j'ai sûrement fait quelques petites fautes ou quoi, je relis mes textes mais je fais ce que je peux.. ou sur le style, les caractères des personnages etc.).**

 **AH OUI ! Si certains sont confus par la relation Blaise/Hermione, c'est normal, c'est VOULU ! Même si l'histoire reste un Dramione... enfin bref, j'en dis trop. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Azkaban, 18 Novembre 2005, étage Noir, cellule 8367, 10H15_

Noir. Comme son étage, comme sa vie. Celle-ci n'était faite que d'angoisse, de peur et d'attente. Une attente interminable, lassante, épuisante. Au fond de sa cellule, accroché par une chaîne en acier magique à la cheville, le prisonnier restait, prostré contre le mur froid et humide. Un pantalon qui devait à l'origine être beige, rendu noir par la crasse, troué çà et là, une chemise, tirant plus sur la camisole, de la même couleur, celle-ci parsemée de petites croutes de sang séché à quelques endroits. Le détenu releva la tête en arrière et la posa contre la pierre grise. Ses cheveux, autrefois d'un blond anthracite salis par le manque d'hygiène et la fatigue et dont la longueur lui rappeler amèrement celle de son paternel, reposaient sur ses épaules saillantes.

Son regard morne balaya l'ensemble de la pièce pour s'arrêter sur l'imposante porte en fer grisâtre. Cette même porte qu'il voyait depuis bientôt sept ans. Celle-ci s'ouvrait de temps en temps, de plus en plus rarement d'ailleurs, pour laisser entrer les gardiens. Au début, il avait des visites régulières. Trois par jour pour les repas, deux pour les interrogatoires, qui consistaient généralement dans un premier temps par un passage à tabac, et une de son avocat.

Puis, les visites s'étaient estompées, se réduisant maintenant à deux visites pour deux repas quotidiens. Plus d'interrogatoires, plus d'avocats. Seul, avec son ragoût d'immondices et son verre d'eau sale.

En regardant la porte de sa cellule, Drago Malfoy essayait de penser un maximum, souvent à voix haute, pour essayer de ne pas sombrer dans la folie, même si des fois, il se disait que c'était trop tard. « Après tout, je parle tout seul. ». Il racontait à voix haute sa vie antérieure, ses souvenirs, ses regrets, ses victoires, son temps à Poudlard, ses petites guerres entre sa maison et celle des rouges et ors, ses parents, sa mère surtout. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue. Son père lui, avait écopé du célèbre baiser du détraqueur, et végétait actuellement dans une cellule d'un étage inférieur. Il n'avait pas assisté au procès de sa mère, ayant été enfermé avant qu'il n'ait lieu, mais espérait de tout cœur que son action envers Harry Potter avant la bataille finale l'avait un peu aidé. Potter. Rien que ce nom suffisait à réveiller des sentiments toujours haineux, mais également empreins d'une jalousie évidente. « Ce mec est juste né du bon côté de la barrière », se disait le blond. « Moi non. ». Potter et sa bande, son Trio d'or, ses deux acolytes. Weasmoche et Dents de Castor, Weaslaid et la Princesse des Affreux, Traitre à son sang et Sang-de-Bourbe. Weasley et Granger. Ils devaient sûrement filer le parfait amour à l'heure qu'il est, mais pour ce que cela lui importait. Ah, Granger. Toute une histoire celle-là.

Quand Drago relatait son vécu avec Granger, qui se résumait à des coups bas, des insultes et des regards haineux, il souriait. Cela lui rappelait le bon vieux temps.

Le garçon s'étira comme il put, faisant craquer ses articulations endolories et son sourire se fana en une grimace pensive. Granger et lui, ça avait toujours été simple. Je t'insulte, tu m'insultes. Cependant, un seul souvenir venait troubler ce beau tableau. Durant la Bataille Finale ayant opposé le Balafré et la Face de Serpent (Drago n'avait jamais aimé ce type-là), il se souvint, par il ne savait trop quel procédé, s'être retrouvé du côté de l'Ordre. Il revoyait parfaitement la scène. D'un côté, l'Ordre, tous ses petits loyaux soldats avec leurs idéaux pleins la tête, de l'autre les Mangemorts. Ses parents, ses amis, sa famille. Et au milieu, le Lord Noir qu'il l'appelait à les rejoindre. C'est là que son avenir bascula. Il se rappelait très clairement de son regard, balayant les membres de l'Ordre, presque à regret. Presque, parce que sa mère l'avait tenu au courant de l'état réel de Potter. Vivant. Et il était certain que le clan du Survivant allait vaincre Voldemort. Il se remémorait ce moment, son regard balayant ses camarades de classes, certains blessés, d'autres moins. Son regard s'arrêtant évidemment sur Weasley et sa copine qu'il tenait par la main. Et de son regard à elle, indéchiffrable. C'était la première fois que son regard n'était pas emplit de haine alors qu'elle le regardait. Il fronça les sourcils un instant avant de détourner ses yeux sur ses parents, le suppliant de venir les rejoindre. Il souffla doucement et entreprit de marcher vers eux. Rester du côté de l'Ordre aurait probablement poser un souci de crédibilité et aurait gâcher l'entrée surprise de Saint-Potter. Alors qu'il descendait des gravats, le jeune sorcier se retourna discrètement une dernière fois pour apercevoir Weasley qui tenait Granger par le bras, comme pour la retenir, elle, légèrement en avant. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Drago y vit une déception sans nom mêlée d'une colère désespérée. Elle s'attendait à quoi ? Une preuve de courage ? Fallait pas rêver non plus.

Dans sa cellule, Drago Malefoy souffla en secouant la tête et sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

 _Ministère de la Magie, 18 Novembre 2005, étage du BARCSCM, Bureau d'Hermione Granger, 8H36_

La mine perplexe, les bras croisé sur la poitrine, un sourcil surélevé, Blaise Zabini cherchait à comprendre son amie.

\- « Encore, une fois, peux-tu me répéter pourquoi tu as choisi Drago Malefoy pour la prochaine réinsertion ? » dit-il.

\- « Mais je te l'ai déjà expliqué deux fois ! » s'énerva Hermione.

\- « Oui mais mon cerveau met plus de temps à intégrer de telles conneries. » ricana-t-il.

La sorcière le fusilla du regard et repartir dans ses explications d'une voix doucereuse.

\- « Alors, reprenons pour les cerveaux sous-développés, se moqua-t-elle, j'ai choisis Malefoy pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, c'est une des figures de la guerre de notre génération, ensuite, il a passé presque 7 ans en prison, j'estime qu'il a eu le temps de réfléchir à ses actes, de plus, si je réussis sa réinsertion, cela prouvera une bonne fois pour toute que mon travail est sérieux et pas une 'lubie complètement inappropriée et dangereuse pour la société', et aussi… » commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par le sorcier.

\- « Attends une minute ! C'est l'article de Skeeter ça ! Tu fais ça pour donner du tort à cette folle ? Mais Hermione je te pensais plus intelligente … »

\- « C'est en partie vraie, mais elle n'a pas tort, beaucoup de sorciers doutent de ce Bureau et d'une possible cohésion… J'ai vraiment envie de rapprocher le peuple sorcier et cette réinsertion aiderait beaucoup… Et puis, c'est ton meilleur ami non ? Tu devrais me soutenir à la fin ! » souffla-t-elle.

Blaise l'observa un instant avant de lâcher :

\- « C'était mon meilleur ami, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 7 ans et même avant, on ne peut pas dire que je le voyais beaucoup non plus… Je connaissais le Drago de 11 ans, pas le mangemort confirmé qu'il était devenu… » dit-il en baissant la tête, nostalgique. Hermione posa une main sur son bras.

\- « Je vais le ramener Blaise, ma décision est prise et j'ai les autorisations nécessaires. » dit-elle doucement.

\- « Shacklebolt t'a donné l'autorisation ? » demanda le noir en relavant la tête.

\- « Je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix, comme je te l'ai expliqué, l'honneur de mon travail en dépend, et tu sais que je suis très attachée à ce genre de choses. »

Blaise souffla et dit : « Un conseil, quand Drago sera là, ne lui dit pas que tu l'as sorti de cet enfer pour ton ego, hein ? ».

Hermione acquiesça et saisit le dossier puis d'autres papiers importants qu'elle fourra dans son sac avant de le poser sur son épaule.

\- « Bon, j'y vais, je pense que tu es au courant du temps nécessaire afin de passer les innombrables barrages magiques, bureaux et autorisations avant de pénétrer dans la prison. » expliqua-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur du sorcier.

\- « Je… tu y vas maintenant ? Seule ? » dit-il, surpris.

\- « Non, deux aurors m'accompagnent. Puis ils nous escorteront d'Azkaban jusqu'à chez moi. »

\- « Hm. Je peux venir avec toi ? » lâcha Blaise soudainement.

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Il lui demandait de revenir là-bas, où il avait été incarcéré et avait sûrement les pires souvenirs de sa vie. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il la coupa.

\- « Je pense que cela me serait bénéfique, tu sais, mon psychomage m'a dit que si j'avais une occasion, ce serait bien d'y retourner, histoire d'affronter mon passé etc. Et je pourrais le revoir. » murmura-t-il.

\- « Eh bien, je pense que oui, ce sera un peu plus long si nous sommes deux, on devrait y aller maintenant. Mais je ne sais pas si … Enfin bref, nous verrons. » éluda-t-elle avant de sortir du Bureau, Blaise à sa suite, pour rejoindre le Département en relation avec la prison d'Azkaban, d'où ils pourraient prendre un portoloin.

Le Département dans lequel ils se rendirent se distinguait clairement de celui d'Hermione. En effet, contrairement à l'ambiance chaleureuse et fouillis du lieu de travail de la jeune sorcière, celui-ci était fait d'un carrelage sombre qui rappelait étrangement à Hermione le Département des Mystères. Ils entrèrent après avoir été signalés magiquement. A l'intérieur, l'ambiance était glaciale. Littéralement, la température était fraîche, comme pour amorcer la température de la prison. Hermione frissonna. Alors que Blaise se tendit légèrement, la sorcière avança et se présenta.

\- « Hermione Granger, j'ai un portoloin qui m'attend. » dit-elle professionnellement.

Une femme d'un certain âge dénommée Génonie Price (sérieusement, qui étaient ses parents ?) daigna relever la tête et la regarda de haut en bas en soupirant.

\- « Ah oui, le Bureau de la réinsertion des malades mentaux. » lâcha-t-elle avant de porter son regard sur Blaise. « Et celui-là, vous le ramenez ? » dit-elle ironiquement.

Hermione serra les poings puis souffla doucement histoire de ne pas enfoncer sa baguette dans l'œil de la détestable femme.

\- « Non, il m'accompagne. Je souhaiterai un papier supplémentaire d'autorisation d'accès à la prison. » dit-elle sèchement avant de rajouter : « Et nous sommes pressés. »

L'agréable Génonie pinça les lèvres et tendit un parchemin à Blaise qui saisit une plume et compléta les renseignements demandés avant de le rendre à la femme qui apposa un tampon.

\- « Bien, votre portoloin vous attend, salle 72, il part dans trois minutes. » dit-elle de sa voix aigrie.

Hermione, cette fois-ci, souffla franchement avant d'empoigner les parchemins et Blaise par la même occasion et se précipiter dans le dédale du département afin de trouver la salle 72, se trouvant évidemment au fond d'un couloir. De mauvaise grâce, la sorcière se dit que Génonie avait fait exprès. Sale vieille acariâtre.

A peine arrivés dans la salle, le portoloin, un vulgaire pot de fleur, se mit à trembler et les deux protagonistes eurent à peine de temps de poser un doigt dessus qu'ils se sentirent aspirés par le nombril.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle semblable à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Un Auror s'avança vers eux, souriant, ce qui était rare dans cet endroit.

\- « Miss Granger, vous êtes de retour ! » dit-il aimablement.

Elle hocha la tête. Bizarrement, depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle sentait son ventre se contracter nerveusement. Au début, elle pensait que cela devait être dû au portoloin prit in extremis mais maintenant qu'ils avaient passés les contrôles nécessaires, plus nombreux du fait de la présence de Blaise, la sensation aurait dû disparaître. Elle fronça les sourcils. Hermione Granger était stressée. La réalité la frappa. Non, ce n'était pas le fait de se trouver dans une des prisons les plus imposantes de monde, aux côtés d'un ancien mangemort et entourés de sorciers plus tarés les uns que les autres mais bien qu'elle allait revoir son ancien ennemi. Sept ans plus tard. Sûrement transformé et par la guerre, et par Azkaban. « Cette prison te change un homme. » pensa-t-elle en se remémorant les paroles de Blaise. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers lui, qui se tenait bien droit, tendu. « Cet endroit a une réelle influence sur les sorciers » éluda-t-elle. Les paroles d'Harry lui revinrent en tête, ses disputes avec Ron, avec Ginny et Blaise autour du sujet « Libération de Malefoy ». Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette affaire, Hermione se demandait si elle avait réellement pris la bonne décision. Après tout, il allait sûrement essayer de la tuer. Plusieurs fois. Voire de la torturer. Ou bien les deux. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'arrêta. Blaise se retourna vers elle, soucieux.

\- « Tout… tout va bien Hermione ? » demanda-t-il doucement,

\- « Euh, oui, désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées. » répondit-elle la voix mal-assurée.

L'Auror la regarda, cherchant une lueur de regret dans le regard de la jeune femme mais elle lui répondit avec un timide sourire qu'elle voulait décidé. L'action dut avoir l'effet escompté car ils reprirent leur route à travers les étages, cachots et salles d'interrogatoire. Alors qu'ils montaient d'étages en étages, beaucoup plus haut que celui où Blaise était gardé, Hermione risqua un coup d'œil au travers des archères. Son sang se glaça quand elle aperçut les Détraqueurs au dehors, flottant tels de réels mort-vivants, sans but. La plupart des personnes pensaient que le Ministère les avait chassés après la guerre et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais ils étaient revenus et erraient maintenant autour des étages les plus hauts de la prison. Elle détourna le regard et le fixa droit devant elle. Soudain, l'Auror s'arrêta.

\- « Bon, on y est. » dit-il avant de poser sa baguette sur l'épaisse porte blindée qui se mit à cliqueter, comme si un mécanisme complexe se déliait à l'intérieur. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit.

L'Auror s'avança et ouvrit la porte complètement puis prononça un Lumos afin d'éclairer la cellule du bout de sa baguette. Il se retourna vers les deux sorciers. « Attendez-moi ici, s'il-vous-plait. ». Hermione et Blaise restèrent donc en retrait, ne sachant que faire. Hermione se rappelait dans sa tête la procédure. Le détenu sortait, puis, ils étaient conduits dans une salle d'interrogatoire pour discuter de l'affaire. Généralement, tout cela, la lecture du contrat, les conditions de réinsertion, ainsi que l'état dans lequel se trouvait le détenu prenait environ trois heures. La sorcière se remémorait à voix basse les arguments qu'elle avait préparé quand soudain, une voix rocailleuse la tira de ses pensées, la faisant sursauter.

\- « Dites-moi que je rêve. »

Elle releva la tête et eut un choc. Blaise semblait dans le même état en voyant son ancien meilleur ami. Face à eux se tenait Drago Malefoy, ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait. Le corps sec, marqué, la peau grisâtre, ses épaules que l'on devinait larges dans un passé lointain, maintenant affaissées, il la toisait d'un regard indescriptible. Son visage avait réellement changé. Sa mâchoire, devenue anguleuse, était mal-rasée, laissant une sorte de barbe courte blonde courir sur son visage. Ses cheveux était long, sales, et tâchés de boue par endroit. Mais le plus impressionnant était ses yeux. De plusieurs nuances de gris, ils exprimaient un sentiment complexe, entre le désespoir, la rage et la folie.

L'Auror, mal à l'aise devant ces retrouvailles plus qu'originales, se racla la gorge et resserra sa prises sur les menottes magiques nouées autour des poignets du jeune homme. Blaise cligna des yeux tandis qu'Hermione reprenait contenance.

\- « On…on ferait bien de passer en salle. » dit-elle avant de prendre la tête de la marche jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire. Le trajet ne fut pas long, et heureusement, car le silence qui régnait était dérangeant. En effet, la jeune sorcière ne s'était pas attendu à autant de … dégâts chez l'ancien Serpentard. Avait-elle vraiment bien fait d'insister sur sa réinsertion ? En tout cas, c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. La guerre serait longue.

Arrivés dans la salle d'interrogatoire, l'Auror fit asseoir le détenu sur une chaise en bois bancale et Hermione prit place face à lui, une simple table en bois elle aussi les séparait. Cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise, plus qu'avec les autres détenus, et elle se tortilla sur sa chaise.

\- « Veuillez nous laisser seuls. » Dit-elle doucement. L'Auror, habitué, se retourna et sortit alors que Blaise regardait avec insistance son ami qui lui, regardait fixement le mur, l'air nonchalant. « Blaise. » le rappela Hermione. Il la regarda une dernière fois puis quitta la salle.

Hermione souffla discrètement avant de reporter son regard sur l'homme qui lui faisait face et manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive quand elle croisa son regard, fixé sur elle.

\- « Bien… On va ... On va commencer. » murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre, sous l'air surpris et curieux du blond, « Drago Malefoy, je suis Hermione Granger, du Bureau d'Aide à la Réinsertion en Communauté Sorcière et de la Cohésion Magique, et je suis donc ici pour te proposer un contrat de réinsertion. Je… Voici les termes du contrat ». Récita-t-elle tel un automate avant de lui mettre sous le nez deux parchemins énonçant les clauses. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers lui et fut à nouveau surprise. Il la regardait encore.

\- « Malefoy, il faut que tu li… » commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée.

\- « Tu vas me faire sortir d'ici ? » la coupa-t-il brusquement de sa voix abîmée.

Prise au dépourvu, elle replaça une mèche rebelle évadée de son chignon derrière son oreille.

\- « Euh… Oui, mais il faut que lises les termes du contr… » reprit-t-elle avant d'être à nouveau coupée par son interlocuteur.

\- « J'accepte. » lâcha Drago.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et il reprit.

\- « Peu importe les conditions, on va dire que je les ai lus. Donne-moi une plume. »

Déboussolée, la sorcière fouilla dans son sac avant se sortir quelques affaires dont sa baguette qu'elle posa sur la table qui les séparait et une plume. En relevant la tête, elle surprit le regard du blond sur sa baguette magique et se racla la gorge.

\- « C'est interdit dans le contrat Malefoy, si tu prenais la peine de… ». Essaya-t-elle. Il posa ses poignets noués sur la table et la regarda.

\- « Laisse-moi juste signer ces maudits papiers. ». Dit-il en appuyant son dos endolori sur le dossier de la chaise, ce qui le fit grimacer. Elle se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la table et posa la plume magique à côté des mains du jeune homme avant de s'atteler à délier les menottes à l'aide de sa baguette magique qu'elle rangea ensuite dans son sac. En face d'elle, Drago Malefoy se frottait les poignets et saisit la plume, fébrile. Il approcha les parchemins et posa la plume sur le papier. La plume accrocha le papier puis glissa dans la main tremblante du jeune homme qui grimaça. La prison avait fait de lui un infirme. Il recommença l'opération sous les yeux d'une Hermione gênée, hésitant à proposer son aide sachant très bien que Malefoy lui refuserait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il lui tendit les parchemins.

\- « J'espère que ça suffira. »

Elle les prit en main en évitant son regard et inspecta les signatures. Deux simples « D.M. » ornait le bas de chaque page. Les lettres n'étaient pas droites mais on sentait dans la calligraphie que le détenu avait essayé de reproduire une écriture fine et noble. C'était un peu raté, mais Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle se pencha pour refaire les liens magiques autour du jeune homme mais celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul qui troubla la jeune femme.

\- « C'est juste le temps qu'on arrive chez moi. Simple mesure de sécurité. » Dit-elle avant de saisir sa baguette et de refaire les liens. Puis elle se leva et ramassa son sac en se tournant vers lui. « Suis-moi. » l'informa Hermione avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle et de sortir.

Dans le couloir, un nouvel Auror avait rejoint l'ancien comme le voulait la procédure pour accompagner Hermione et Drago en dehors de la prison jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune-femme. Blaise, adossé contre un mur, se releva et risqua un œil vers le blond. Celui-ci le toisa avant de regarder Hermione, attendant la suite des évènements. Celle-ci, qui n'avait rien raté de l'échange entre les deux hommes, fronça les sourcils un instant puis fit signe de la tête aux Aurors qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Drago regarda une dernière fois autour de lui ce lieu destructeur qui l'avait miné pendant six longues années. Puis, il ferma les yeux et souffla. La sorcière l'observa puis ils se rendirent dans la salle qui contenait le portoloin de retour. Alors que tout le groupe s'apprêtait à voyager, Drago, pensa, amère, que ce fichu pot serait l'objet le plus magique auquel il aurait le droit. Il posa un doigt sur l'objet et se sentit aspiré par le nombril, appréciant presque la sensation. Presque, parce que quand ils arrivèrent au ministère, il régurgita l'intégralité du maigre repas qu'il avait reçu à Azkaban ce matin-même. Le reste du groupe le regarda et un Auror dit avec un maigre sourire :

\- « Et bien, ça secoue un peu depuis le temps ? » dit-il moqueur.

Drago lui lança un regard noir et se redressa avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait en ce moment-même. Un dame d'un certain âge le regardait par-dessus ces lunettes. Il se souvenait d'elle. Quand il avait été transféré. Elle avait un nom à coucher dehors. Elle le jaugea un instant, ne cherchant même pas à masquer son dégoût. Puis, Hermione, pressée d'en finir avec cette situation, tendit quelques papiers à la femme, et se retourna vers les Aurors.

\- « On va transplaner directement. Allons-y. » dit-elle d'un ton très professionnel avant de se tourner vers Blaise et de le prendre à part.

\- « Je préfère être seule ce soir, je te tiendrais au courant. ». Le métisse regarda un instant le blond qui semblait de plus en plus fébrile et souffla :

\- « Ouais, seule avec … Drago. » railla-il, soudainement mal à l'aise de prononcer le nom de son ami.

La jeune-femme inspira profondément puis fit une bise à son ami avant que celui-ci en quitte la pièce, non sans un regard pour l'assemblée qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange.

Hermione se retourna vers le groupe. « Allons-y », lâcha-t-elle, peu d'humeur diplomate. Le même Auror qui s'était moqué quelques instants auparavant saisit Drago par le bras fermement et lui dit : « Essaie de pas dégueuler cette fois. ». Puis, ils transplanèrent à l'appartement de la jeune-femme.

Tous arrivèrent sans encombre. Drago se mordit violemment pour ne pas une nouvelle fois vider ses tripes sur le sol. Il s'appuya sur un mur, épuisé, puis prit le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il releva la tête et n'eut le temps de voir que le visage de la sorcière qui lui faisait face. Puis, ce fut le noir.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir les Serpentard !**

 _(Ouais c'est nul, mais ça rime.)_

Comment vous allez ? J'espère que ça va bien ou alors que si ça va pas, ce chapitre vous fera du bien !

C'est la HPCelebration en ce moment, et je la fête avec mon noeud au motif Serpentard dans les cheveux. On fait ce qu'on peut. Mais bon, est-ce que quelqu'un a vu la vidéo qu'a publié Tom Felton sur son instagram avec la petite fille ? Oh mon dieu c'était trop mignon. Je l'aime d'amour ce gars-là. *-*

Et j'ai aussi appris la triste nouvelle, John Hurt qui incarnait ce cher Ollivander, nous a quitté...

 _Raise your wands for the wand maker._

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci aux lecteurs qui laissent des reviews, vos gentils messages me motivent à écrire quand j'ai la femme ... et ça arrive souvent. :D

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **\- Maxine3482 :** Oh la la, j'espère aussi que tu ne seras pas déçue ! (#LaPresssioonnnn) Mais tiens moi au courant de ce que tu en penses ! Et Merci pour le follow et le favorite !

 **\- plume pourpre :** Je sais, des fois je m'emballe un peu... Tu crois que je devrais changer le rating ou le thème ? Je ne suis pas trop à l'aise avec tout ça encore...

 **\- Orpheana :** Ta review m'a fait trop plaisir ! Franchement, c'est trop. Honnêtement je trouve mon style lourd des fois, j'ai l'impression d'employer toujours les mêmes procédés et je pense qu'il y a quelques fautes de grammaires qui se sont glissées ça et là même si je fais de mon possible pour offrir un chapitre décent. Merci pour le favorite ainsi que ta review et à bientôt :)

\- **Swangranger** : De rien, c'est moi qui te remercie de prendre le temps de laisser une petite review ainsi qu'un follow ! j'apprécie vraiment que mon chapitre ne soit pas "mort" tu sais, je sais pas trop comment dire mais je n'aime pas que mes personnages soient fades. Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

\- **scorpon** : En fait, t'as fait mon résumé de la fiction haha ! Je pense qu'on peut s'attendre à une multitude de sentiments concernant Drago, ainsi qu'en effet, pas mal de traumatismes. Merci pour le follow et la review ! A bientôt :)

Merci à **Levanemma** pour la follow.

Bien, sans plus de commentaires, je vous laisse en compagnie de ce nouveau chapitre, pour les fans de Blaise, on en apprendra plus au cours du prochain chapitre, soyez patient(e)s... y'a des mecs qui me lisent ? Bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 _Appartement d'Hermione Granger, 19 Novembre 2005, Quartier Sorcier de Londres, 7H23_

Drago papillonna des yeux un instant. Il lui fallut un petit moment avant d'ouvrir complètement les yeux puis tenta de se redresser. Un violent mal de crâne lui encercla la tête et il geignit de mécontentement. Il prit quelques secondes pour respirer calmement et recommença l'opération, cette fois-ci avec succès. Le blond observa autour de lui, perplexe. Il était dans une chambre, sur un lit assez banal mais confortable. Enfin, le lit aurait pu être un matelas à même le sol qu'il ne s'en serait pas plaint. Il resserra machinalement ses doigts sur la couverture, comme pour se prouver que ce qui l'entourait était réel. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Si on lui avait dit que sa vie prendrait ce tournant du jour au lendemain et qu'il se retrouverait chez Granger, il en aurait presque rit. Presque, parce que même s'il ne la supportait pas, il la préférait tout de même à Azkaban. Drago souffla. La chambre était neutre, pratique. Aucune décoration si ce n'est un tableau au mur décrivant une plage. Il voulut se relever mais son mal de tête revint et il finit par s'affaler sur le matelas avant de fermer les yeux pour replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Drago grogna et se retourna sur le lit, une nouvelle fois réveillé. Un rayon de soleil filtrait aux rideaux blanc cassé de sa fenêtre. Puis, il ouvrit franchement les yeux, se sentant nettement mieux qu'à son premier réveil. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sales et longs et soupira. Puis, il entreprit de se lever en titubant. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, à savoir ses haillons. Il avisa une petite porte en bois sur un mur de la pièce et l'ouvrit prudemment. Sa mâchoire en tomba presque. Une salle de bain. Spartiate, certes, mais une salle de bain tout de même. Il regarda la douche avec envie et s'en approcha, évitant soigneusement le miroir. Il avait tellement peur de ce qu'il pourrait y voir. Le blond s'approcha de la douche et tira le rideau. Puis, il avança sa main pour ouvrit l'eau et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris de vraie douche. Soudain, il retira ses vêtements et les jeta à la hâte le plus loin possible de lui. Il entra vivement sous l'eau glacée mais cela ne l'importait peu. Il releva la tête en arrière et profita pleinement de la sensation de l'eau. Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour s'y habituer. Il attrapa un savon toujours avec autant de hâte pour se frotter le corps à s'en faire mal à la peau. Le savon le picota sur certaines plaies qui n'était pas encore refermée mais voir la crasse qui partait peu à peu et l'eau noire qui s'écoulait à ses pieds était purificateur. Il resta ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il grelotte franchement. L'ancien mangemort coupa à regret l'eau et sortit, laissant ses cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules goutter sur le sol en carrelage gris. Il resta un peu bête, nu comme vers, cherchant quoi se mettre sur le dos avant de remarquer un peignoir pendu au dos de la porte. Il l'enfila et profita de la sensation puis sortit. Dans la chambre, il repéra une commode et en tira tous les tiroirs. Il finit par tomber sur des sous-vêtements propres avant de remarquer que du linge plié reposait sur une chaise en bois dans un coin de la chambre. Il enfila un caleçon puis attrapa les vêtements. Il ne les observa nullement et entreprit de les enfiler eux aussi. Puis, il s'assit sur son lit, méditant sur la situation. Drago Malfoy était un peu secoué. Il était propre, habillé, assit sur un lit avec un matelas. Cela contrastait franchement avec sa situation d'hier encore. Un grognement significatif lui parvint depuis son estomac et il souffla. Avec un peu de chance, Granger serait partie travailler.

Drago sortit de la pièce sans faire de bruit et chercha la salle à manger. L'appartement n'était pas très grand et il trouva facilement la pièce à vivre et s'arrêta soudainement comme pris en faute. Devant lui, de dos, se trouvait Hermione Granger, s'affairant dans la cuisine et se dandinant comme possédée. Attendez, non, elle … dansait. Mais il n'y avait pourtant pas de musique. Il l'observa un moment, interloqué et laissa son regard la parcourir de haut en bas. Elle portait un pull rose et un pantalon marron, le tout assorti de chaussures qui semblaient moldues, noires s'arrêtant à la cheville avec des lacets blancs. Sa gorge se serra. Il se sentait mal de la regarder ainsi à son insu, pas par culpabilité mais tout simplement parce qu'on ne regardait pas Hermione Granger se dandiner comme une atteinte mentale et surtout, on n'appréciait pas ça. Drago se dit que c'était sûrement parce qu'il n'avait dû voir même pas dix femmes au cours de ces dernières années, et il conclut que même la plus moche des femmes lui ferait de l'effet. Même si cela sonnait un peu faux, cela le rassura un tantinet. Puis, alors qu'il releva les yeux vers elle, celle-ci tournoya sur elle-même, une cuillère en bois pointée vers la bouche, geste qu'il ne comprit pas, mimant des paroles en silence. Puis, la sorcière se figea en le voyant et hurla. Drago sentit instantanément ses membres se tendre. Il ne supportait plus les cris. Elle dût s'en apercevoir car elle ôta des espèces d'embouts blancs avec des fils blancs de ses oreilles et s'appuya sur le comptoir de la cuisine, essoufflée.

\- « Merlin. » dit-elle en posant un étrange appareil gris à côté d'elle.

\- « Ce n'est que moi. » répondit-il, encore sous le choc.

Elle l'observa un instant. Il s'était changé et vue la couleur de sa peau, il avait manifestement pris une douche. Un étrange silence gênant s'installa et Hermione balaya l'air de sa main.

\- « Je suppose que tu as faim. » dit-elle en se retournant vers les fourneaux. Puis, elle posa des œufs brouillés dans une assiette et sortit une tasse pour verser du café. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, l'assiette dans les mains puis la posa sur une petite table assortie de deux chaises. Il l'observa faire et se dirigea machinalement vers la table où il s'assit. Drago observa l'assiette et saisit une fourchette alors qu'Hermione retournait dans la cuisine se servir une tasse de café. Elle revînt à table et s'assit en face de lui. C'était une situation très étrange. Le jeune homme mangea en silence et évita soigneusement le regard de la sorcière, profitant pleinement de la saveur des œufs. En vérité, ils n'étaient pas si bon que ça. Légèrement trop cuits et un peu salé, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, c'était un véritable festin pour ses papilles qui n'avaient eu droits qu'à du porridge douteux en guise de petit déjeuner pendant son séjour en prison. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers son interlocutrice et souffla.

\- « Tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? » lâcha-t-il en finissant son assiette.

\- « Désolée…c'est juste que… enfin, laisse tomber. » répondit-elle en reposant son dos contre la chaise avant de porter la tasse fumante à ses lèvres.

Il la regarda, perplexe, et son ventre grogna de nouveau. La sorcière tourna son regard vers lui en souriant faiblement, avant de saisir son assiette. Elle se leva sous le regard interloqué du blond et revint un peu après. Elle lui tendit une assiette pleine, se composant de pain grillé et d'haricots rouges. Très anglais, pas très glamour. Mais il la remercia d'un regard avant de recommencer à manger. Quand il eut une nouvelle fois finit, il repoussa doucement l'assiette.

\- « Alors, c'est quoi l'affaire ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix un peu abîmée.

\- « L'affaire ? » le questionna-t-elle en retour.

Il souffla et lui répondit :

\- « Bah ouais, qu'est-ce-que je fais là au juste ? C'est quoi toute cette histoire et surtout, pourquoi moi Granger ? »

Elle se tendit. Cela ne faisait même pas 24h qu'il était ici et il posait déjà les questions fâcheuses. Elle leva ses yeux bruns vers lui.

\- « Tout est expliqué dans ce satané contrat que tu n'as pas pris la peine de lire. » mentit-elle à moitié. En effet, il était écrit la plupart des raisons de sa libération conditionnelle, sauf celles qu'Hermione avait pris la peine de gardé pour elle, à savoir assouvir sa petite revanche contre Skeeter. Drago la jaugea pendant d'interminables secondes. Il avait beau avoir perdu de sa superbe en prison, ses yeux la scrutaient avec cette intensité caractéristique du Malfoy de Poudlard. Pour une raison inconnue, cela la mit mal à l'aise.

\- « Bon, donne-le-moi ce fichu parchemin. » dit-il avec un sourire jaune.

Hermione, surprise, acquiesça silencieusement avant de partir dans sa chambre pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, un long parchemin entre les mains. Elle lui tendit mais il ne saisit pas pour autant l'objet qu'elle lui présentait. La sorcière s'impatienta, le bras en l'air.

\- « Tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui sont morts comme ça ? » grinça-t-elle.

\- « Et y'en a d'autres qui sont morts pour moins que ça. » répondit-il, du tac au tac.

Cette réponse la désarçonna. Si elle s'attendait à ce genre de phrase, oui. Mais cela la surprenait tout de même. Enfin, elle avait pensé qu'après tant de temps en prison à méditer sur son propre sort, le garçon aurait réfléchi. Mais on parlait de Malfoy. Il soupira puis s'empara du parchemin et fila dans sa chambre sans plus de cérémonies. La sorcière resta un instant, interdite, puis se reprit.

\- « Et tu crois que je vais laver ton assiette ? » dit-elle en haussant la voix de manière à ce qu'il l'entende.

Elle n'entendit qu'un soupir blasé suivit de sa voix traînante.

\- « T'as une baguette toi, sers t'en. » entendit-elle depuis la chambre du blond.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. L'échange d'une minute plus tôt lui avait tellement rappelé l'ancien Malfoy qu'elle en avait presque oublié celui qui se tenait chez elle. Sans baguette et sans pratique de la magie depuis sept ans. Elle soupira et agita sa baguette machinalement. L'assiette vola à travers la pièce et alla rejoindre gentiment le lavabo pour se laver magiquement.

\- « C'est la première et dernière fois Malfoy. » murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement. Hermione qui travaillait pour quelques jours chez-elle de manière à surveiller le nouvellement libéré Malfoy, feuilletait un livre sur son canapé, la nuque appuyée sur un accoudoir, les chevilles sur l'autre. En parlant de Malfoy, celui-ci n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis qu'il l'avait fermé toute à l'heure. Soudain, Hermione posa son livre et écouta. Absolument rien. Un silence parfait. Louche. Elle posa précautionneusement son livre sur la petite table basse en bois et se leva sans faire de bruit. Elle se dirigea à pas de loups vers la chambre du garçon et hésita à toquer. Ce qu'elle fit.

\- « Malfoy, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le silence lui répondit. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur la poignée. Quand elle voulut l'ouvrir, quelque chose retint son geste. Elle réitéra l'opération sans plus de succès. Alors qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir la porte en mettant plu de force, une main sur sa baguette, une voix lui parvint.

\- « Attends Granger. »

Elle sursauta et lâcha la poignée comme si elle s'était brûlée.

\- « A… Attendre ? » demanda-t-elle.

\- « Tu veux quoi ? Je l'ai lu ton foutu parchemin. Tu veux peut-être que je te fasse un résumé en 10 lignes ?» lui répondit-il, acerbe.

La sorcière reprit contenance devant le ton agressif de son interlocuteur et croisa les bras sur la poitrine, face à la porte. Elle en déduit qu'il avait effectivement lu le contrat pour qu'il soit dans cet état.

\- « Oh, ne le prends pas comme ça Malfoy. Tu devais te douter que c'était une liberté conditionnelle ! » Dit-elle en appuyant sur ce dernier mot.

\- « C'est une prison déguisée ton torchon. » bougonna-t-il.

A son ton plus serein, elle se détendit.

\- « Plus le temps ira plus tu auras de liberté mais tu ne peux pas être libre du jour au lendemain enfin tu … » commença-t-elle avant de se retrouver face à Malfoy qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et la dominait d'une bonne tête. Sous la différence de taille, elle regarda sur le côté.

\- « Que j'étais un criminel, un meurtrier ? Un connard de la pire espèce ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai eu sept ans dans le trou du cul du monde pour y réfléchir. » lâcha-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, surprise de son langage cru. Puis, elle recula imperceptiblement, trouvant cette proximité avec le blond étouffante.

\- « Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement ? » demanda-t-elle en fuyant son regard.

\- « Ou est ma mère ? » demanda-t-il à son tour de but en blanc.

\- « Je n'en sais rien. » annonça-t-elle après un court instant.

\- « Tu quoi ? »

\- « Je n'en sais rien. » dit Hermione calmement.

L'ancien détenu passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux mais ces doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses longues mèches, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver prodigieusement. Hermione l'observa faire sans un mot.

\- « Comment ça, tu n'en sais rien ? Elle n'est pas à Azkaban, enfin, je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait disparu ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut libéré sa main de ses cheveux emmêlés.

\- « En fait si. Elle s'est tout simplement volatilisée. Et ce du jour au lendemain. » Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Il lui sembla que le jeune homme se détendit imperceptiblement.

\- « Donc elle n'est pas … morte ? » demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

\- « Je ne pense pas. En vérité, elle a disparu le lendemain de ton incarcération. Son procès n'a jamais eu lieu. Lors de sa disparition, les Aurors l'ont cherché quelques temps mais ont fini par se lasser. Malgré son entourage familial, l'implication de ta mère n'était que limitée et ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter. »

Drago prit le temps de digérer l'information. C'était très soudain. Il sentit une poussée d'adrénaline courir dans ses veines, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Son interlocutrice sembla lire dans ses pensées.

\- « N'y pense même pas. » dit-elle de but en blanc.

\- « C'est ma mère. »

\- « Tu es toujours prisonnier. Certes, en liberté conditionnelle, mais tu ferais un pas au-delà de cette porte et une vingtaine d'Aurors rappliqueraient pour te ramener à Azkaban sans plus de cérémonies. » expliqua-t-elle.

\- « Je sais, j'ai lu le contrat. »

S'en suivit un nouveau silence pendant lequel chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Malfoy se massait les tempes en fronçant les sourcils, sentant une nouvelle migraine poindre et Hermione l'étudiait. Alors qu'il passait une énième fois la main dans ses cheveux, elle prit la parole.

\- « Tu veux que je te les coupe ? »

Il la regarda éberlué, se demandant de quoi elle voulait parler. Puis, il saisit et lâcha :

\- « Je … je te demande pardon ? »

\- « Oui, répondit-elle, peu sûre, tes cheveux longs comme ça… enfin tu me rappelles… laisse tomber. » finit-elle par dire.

Le sorcier prit la pointe de ses cheveux entre ses doigts fins et jaugea leur longueur. Il réfléchit un instant.

\- « Je te rappelle mon père. » dit-il, simplement.

\- « Tu lui ressembles. » tenta Hermione.

\- « Je suis son fils, petit génie. » se moqua Malfoy, riant jaune.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en fronçant des sourcils. Après tant d'années, tout ce tous avaient vécus, sa réputation de miss-je-sais-tout ne semblait jamais vouloir tarir. Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre du jeune homme. Il la regarda faire puis finit par la suivre en soupirant. Au fond, il n'était pas contre ce changement de coupe. Ressembler à son père était…gênant. Enfin, dans certaines situations, pour d'autres fils, cela pourrait être une fierté. Mais pas vraiment pour lui. Au moment d'entrer dans la salle de bain, il se stoppa sur le seuil de la porte et se figea. Son reflet dans le miroir lui fit un réel choc. Il se voyait clairement pour la première fois depuis des années. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Déjà, il avait franchement vieilli. Enfin, plutôt mûrit. Ses traits fins enfantins qu'il portait fièrement au-travers des couloirs de Poudlard avaient laissé place à des traits plus masculins, bruts. Sa barbe naissante devait en plus lui rajouter quelques années. Il détailla son reflet, jaugeant une cicatrice sur le haut de sa tempe et l'effleura un instant. Celle-ci allait sûrement ne jamais partir. Son regard passa ensuite sur ses cheveux. Il ressemblait vraiment à son père, et en cet instant il détestait ça. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir les larmes qui lui picotaient les yeux. La voix d'Hermione le tira ses pensées.

\- « Assis-toi là. » dit-elle rapidement avant de saisir un petit tabouret et de le positionner devant le miroir.

Il s'assit en baissant les yeux, peu désireux de continuer à regarder cet être dans ce miroir qui n'était absolument pas Drago Malfoy. Hermione ne dit rien puis saisit une paire de ciseaux sur le rebord du lavabo.

\- « Je te préviens, je ne suis pas coiffeuse, mais je coupais les cheveux des garçons quand nous cherchions les horcruxes, alors, ce sera sûrement plus pratique que beau. » dit-elle, évoquant des souvenirs d'avant-guerre si simplement.

\- « Ne me fait pas une coupe à la Potter. » répondit-il machinalement.

Elle soupira et un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'elle se remémorait ses moments de complicité passés avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, un silence religieux régna, interrompu par le cliquetis des ciseaux dans la main d'Hermione. Le blond avait fermé les yeux comme pour essayer de se détendre. Alors que la sorcière avait bientôt terminé, il dit tout haut, les yeux toujours fermé :

\- « Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je vivrai dans l'appartement de l'héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger et qu'elle me couperait les cheveux, je lui aurai sûrement dit qu'il faudrait arrêter de boire de thé avec Trelawney. » dit-il avec un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

\- « Et moi si on m'avait un jour dit que j'aurai le droit de toucher les ô combien précieux cheveux de Drago Malfoy, j'en aurai fait une crise cardiaque. » répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Voilà Raiponce, j'ai fini. »

Drago ne releva pas la référence moldue et ouvrit les yeux pour se regarder dans la glace. Il se détendit un petit peu en voyant que Granger ne l'avait autant massacré que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Ses cheveux étaient nettement plus courts, sûrement qu'il ne les avait jamais eu aussi court. A part sur le haut où ses mèches retombaient un peu sur son front à la hauteur de ses sourcils.

\- « T'as fini de t'admirer ? » dit-elle en faisant disparaître les cheveux blonds sur le sol d'un coup de baguette magique.

Il allait répliquer quand on frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Hermione haussa la voix tandis que Drago se leva brusquement, surprit.

\- « C'est ouvert Blaise ! »

En effet, le métisse avait envoyé un hibou à son amie pour la prévenir qu'il passerait en début de soirée avec de quoi manger. Il entra donc dans l'appartement et fut surpris de voir Hermione et Malfoy qui sortaient de la salle de bain. Il leur jeta un regard étonné et comprit en avisant la nouvelle coupe de son ami.

\- « Salut Blaise ! » dit joyeusement Hermione en allant vers lui.

\- « Salut. J'ai apporté … chinois, je sais que tu aimes ça. » répondit-il, mal assuré devant le regard toujours aussi froid de son ancien meilleur ami.

Celui-ci le jaugeait effectivement mais Hermione préféra faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle saisit le sac remplit de victuailles qui sentait bon la nourriture asiatique et le déposa sur la table basse. Puis elle partit en cuisine et revint avec des assiettes et des verres, ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau. Ils s'installèrent, Hermione et Blaise sur le canapé, Malfoy sur un fauteuil attenant. La sorcière sortit les plats.

\- « Quoi est pour qui ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment, ignorant volontairement la tension grandissante.

\- « J'ai pris un de tout, je ne pense pas que Drago connaisse. » répondit le métis.

\- « Non, en effet, on n'a pas ce genre de bouffe en prison. » lâcha-t-il, froid.

Hermione se racla la gorge mais Blaise intervint.

\- « Mec. Après tout ce temps, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content de me retrouver. » dit Blaise, penaud.

\- « C'est vrai que tu t'y connais en comédie toi. » continua le blond en se renfonçant dans son siège.

Blaise se leva brusquement, et Malfoy le suivit. Hermione, assise sur le canapé, attrapa Blaise par le bras, craignant maintenant que la situation ne dégénère.

\- « Allez, vas-y, déballe ce que tu as envie de déballer depuis sept ans ! »

\- « Oh, non j'te ferai pas ce plaisir. » dit Drago en haussant la voix.

\- « Blaise, Malfoy, on peut se calmer la testostérone et s'expliquer comme des gens civilisés ? » tenta Hermione d'une petite voix.

Mais alors qu'elle se leva à son tour, Blaise l'assit de force en la saisissant par l'épaule et les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

 **Suspeeeeense... Ok, j'avoue, la fin, ça fait un peu Dirty Dancing, mais c'est pas voulu...**

 **Vous en avez pensé quoi ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser savoir votre avis aussi bien en MP qu'en reviews ! A la semaine prochaine !**

 **The-Sycamore**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse profondément pour ce petit retard, le chapitre aurait dû sortir hier soir... Mais les études, le concours, je vous en passe des belles et des pas mures, bref, c'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre. Je le trouve un peu décousu et honnêtement, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. J'espère que vous lui trouverez quand un même un petit intérêt car j'ai tout de même pris du plaisir à l'écrire...**

Comme d'habitude, remerciements aux reviews, c'est un facteur de motivation !

 **Plume Pourpre** : D'accord, j'ai pris note merci du conseil ! Ne t'en fais pas, on a tous des jours sans ! Et honnêtement, je suis un peu pareille, la fatigue me rend maussade... :)

 **Scorpon** : Oui, pas gagné ! Quand j'ai lu ton commentaire, j'ai eu le petit "ting ting ting" des combats de boxe :D Merci beaucoup, oui je trouvais que cela pouvait être intéressant de faire une analogie entre les deux, surtout que ce cher Malfoy père n'a pas fini son rôle... mais je n'en dis pas plus !

 **Maxine3482** : Oui j'aime laisser mes lecteurs sur leur faim, je suis une sadique x) Merci pour tes jolis commentaires et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas trop... (j'ai peeeeur). Et je ne t'en dis pas plus pour Drago et Blaise mais leur histoire n'est pas terminée, rassure-toi ! Gros bisous !

 **Swangranger** : C'est moi qui te remercie de ta fidélité ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, on assiste à un petit rapprochement entre les deux protagonistes, mais je n'en dis pas plus et je te laisse lire ;)

 **Yoko78** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère te revoir dans mes commentaires ! ;)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Autrement, la scène aurait pu être cocasse. Dans le salon du petit appartement d'Hermione Granger, se tenait, sur un canapé, Blaise, les cheveux en pétard et deux boutons manquant à la chemise, sur un fauteuil faisant face, Drago Malfoy, la pommette rougit et les cheveux en pagaille lui aussi, et au milieu, Hermione Granger, tellement enragée que les cheveux se dressaient presque sur sa tête. Un ballet capillaire donc.

\- « C'est pas bientôt fini oui ?! » Hurla-t-elle.

Drago se tendit dans son siège, toujours autant peu habitué au bruit, ce qu'Hermione sembla remarqué. Aussi, elle souffla et passant ses doigts sur ses temps, sa baguette coincée dans sa main droite. Les deux garçons, les bras croisés, se fixaient en chiens de faïence, l'air renfrogné.

\- « Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui vous prend, par Merlin ? » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment blasée.

\- « C'est l'autre qui s'est jeté sur moi. » souffla le blond.

Hermione lui lança un regard tellement noir qu'il préféra regarder par la fenêtre, trouvant soudainement la fenêtre très intéressante et sujette à réflexion. La brune soupira et se tourna vers le métisse qui se redressa dans son siège.

\- « Hermione, c'est … compliqué. » commença-t-il.

\- « Je pense au contraire que c'est très simple. » rétorqua Drago tout en continuant de fixer la fenêtre.

Ceci dit, il se leva en grimaçant lorsqu'il porta ses doigts à sa joue et fusilla du regard son ancien ami avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre qu'il claqua avec la délicatesse d'un dragon. La tension chuta dans le salon et Hermione se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil précédemment occupé. Elle toisa Blaise du regard.

\- « Alors ? On m'explique où je dois faire une démonstration de mes souvenirs d'occlumancie ? » commença-t-telle, la voix légère.

\- « T'as jamais été bonne dans cette matière … » dit Blaise, toujours sur la défensive.

\- « Blaise, on va pas y passer la nuit et tu joues dangereusement avec mes nerfs ce soir. » dit-elle en faisant jongler sa baguette dans ses doigts.

Le métisse se leva d'un coup et saisit son manteau. Hermione l'observa faire, un sourcil levé.

\- « On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix déraillant vers les aigus.

\- « Hermione, franchement je t'apprécie mais là, tu fais chier avec tes questions. Il y a des choses que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. » trancha Blaise en fermant son manteau noir.

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit dans un « O » parfait, choquée de la brutalité de ses paroles. Elle se leva mais le temps qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, Blaise l'avait déjà claqué. Elle souffla. Puis, elle s'appuya sur la porte et étouffa un cri de frustration. La jeune femme se dirigea en cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau pour se calmer et se rafraîchir les idées. Puis, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. En passant devant le salon, elle agita sa baguette et la nourriture non-entamée se rangea tranquillement. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle enfila son pyjama, à savoir un simple short et un tee-shirt à l'effigie de sa maison du temps de Poudlard. Elle se dirigea ensuite à la salle de bain où elle fit couler l'eau pour se rincer le visage et se laver les dents. Une fois assise dans son lit, alors qu'elle allait ouvrir son livre du moment, une biographie de la sorcière Morgane, elle le reposa et se leva. Elle avait complètement oublié Malfoy. Elle soupira et se leva du lit.

Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre de l'ancien serpentard et entra, ne prenant pas la peine de toquer. Après tout, il n'était pas tout blanc non plus dans l'histoire, d'après le peu qu'avait compris Hermione. Elle entra sans bruit. La chambre étant plongée dans le noir, elle se dit qu'il dormait sûrement mais voyant le lit impeccablement fait, elle fronça les sourcils. La sorcière s'aventura dans la petite chambre, jetant un coup d'œil à la salle de bain, vide. Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine, sentant l'angoisse et la colère monter. Si l'affreux s'était barré, il allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait ! Cependant, sa tension redescendit d'un coup quand elle aperçut une touffe blonde qui dépassait du lit. Elle s'avança et resta interdite en découvrant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Drago Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur, ou presque, se tenait, assit au sol en position fœtale, les genoux ramenés sous ses coudes et la tête entre ses bras. La jeune femme s'avança doucement et s'agenouilla en face de lui sans faire de bruit, ne voulant pas le vexer. Elle avait vu ce genre de situation avant. Cela faisait partit du processus de réintégration. Elle posa doucement sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme, prenant soin de le faire sur le bras vierge de toute marque. En effet, depuis la chute du Lord Noir, la Marque des Ténèbres avait, sur ceux qui la portait, tout simplement cessé de bouger. Elle n'était maintenant qu'un vulgaire tatouage témoin des horreurs passées mais n'exerçait plus cette espèce d'aura sombre comme avant.

Lorsque Malfoy sentit un contact sur son bras, il sursauta violemment.

\- « Putain Granger. » souffla-t-il, une fois remis du choc.

Un silence s'installa qu'Hermione s'empressa de briser.

\- « Tout… tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en retirant sa main.

Elle l'observa un instant. Il avait sûrement pleuré, ou alors il s'était retenu mais ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis.

\- « Oui, tout va magnifiquement bien, ma vie est géniale. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser le peu d'intimité que ma misérable existence me permet, j'apprécierai. » lâcha-t-il en se redressant et étendant les jambes à côté de la sorcière. Celle-ci se redressa, intimidée de cette proximité. Elle s'empourpra d'autant plus quand elle remarqua le regard de Malfoy qui courait sur ses jambes à elle, et elle se sentit idiote d'avoir mis un short. Celui-ci dû prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire et détourna les yeux.

\- « Je suis désolée pour Blaise ce soir, je sais que cela peut être difficile les premiers jours mais je voulais que tu aies une compagnie connue et … » commença-t-elle.

\- « Oui, la preuve, c'était une excellente idée. » la coupa-t-il en se relevant à l'aide du mur. Il grimaça et passa la main dans ses cheveux maintenant courts.

\- « Je te signale que si je savais qu'il y avait autant d'amour entre vous, je ne lui aurai pas demander de venir. » répliqua-t-elle, ironique.

\- « C'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Vous êtes assez proches pourtant, cela m'étonne qu'il ne t'en ai jamais parlé. » dit-il.

\- « Parler de quoi ? Bon sang mais vous aller cracher le morceau à la fin ? »

\- « Pas ce soir, Granger… j'ai eu ma dose de cris et de coups. »

Hermione se radoucit et s'approcha de Malfoy en levant sa baguette vers son visage. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais se détendit en sentant la douleur lancinante de sa joue due à un coup que Blaise lui avait porté, s'évaporer comme par enchantement. « Magie informulée, bien joué Granger. » Pensa Drago. Puis, il se recula, se sentant mieux et profita de l'ai gêné qu'arborait son interlocutrice qui se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte.

\- « Et Granger, tu devrais éviter de te balader dans une telle tenue. » dit-il, un trait d'humour dans la voix. Elle se retourna vers lui, interrogatrice. Il reprit.

\- « Eh bien, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué au chat et à la souris, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » ricana-t-il.

Hermione le regarda, confuse pendant un instant avant qu'elle ne percute l'allusion. Elle prit un air en colère.

\- « Pervers. Pense au fait que je sois une sang-de-bourbe, ça devrait calmer tes ardeurs malsaines. » lâcha-t-elle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, entendant un rire moqueur de la part du blond.

Elle sourit nerveusement. N'importe quoi ce Malfoy. « Qu'il essaye seulement et il se frottera à ma baguette ! ». Pensa-t-elle avant de rejoindre sa chambre et de jeter un sort de répulsion sur sa porte « Ne sait-on jamais. » pour dormir d'un sommeil bien mérité.

Le lendemain, le même rituel que la veille s'installa. Hermione prépara un petit déjeuner et le servit, Drago mangea sans dire un mot. Ils passèrent la journée chacun de leur côté à vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. Et tout ce manège se répéta pendant une petite semaine. Hermione travaillait dans le salon ou son bureau, Drago passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre à lire ou à se déprimer. La sorcière recevait souvent des hiboux d'Harry et Ron, voulant s'assurer qu'elle était encore en vie que Malfoy ne lui avait pas fait de mal, ce à quoi elle répondait qu'elle était une grande fille armée et que de toutes les manières, assassiner Hermione Granger ne semblait pas faire partie de ses préoccupations premières. Blaise aussi prenait de ses nouvelles, s'excusant pour son comportement lors de la précédente soirée. Hermione répondait que c'était bien de s'excuser avec des mots, mais c'était encore mieux avec des actions, en l'occurrence, lever le voile sur l'affaire reliant le métisse et le blond.

Une après-midi de fin de Novembre, alors que la neige était tombée la veille et qu'un vent glacial soufflait au-dehors, Drago Malfoy sortit de sa chambre, chaudement habillé. Hermione leva l nez de son dossier actuel et le regarda, étonnée.

\- « Tu vas quelque part ? »

\- « J'en ai marre d'être enfermé ici. Je veux sortir. » lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et ravala un rire nerveux.

\- « Malfoy, je vois que tu n'as toujours pas saisit le concept d'une liberté conditionnelle. » dit-elle calmement en replongeant dans les parchemins étalés sur la table du salon.

Elle entendit un soupir et pensa qu'il abandonnait. Ce qui était étonnant connaissant Malfoy. Trop étonnant d'ailleurs, car il tira la chaise en face d'elle et s'assit brutalement, en posant les mains à plats sur la table avec fracas. Elle sursauta et le regarda, l'œil mauvais.

\- « Ecoute-moi bien Granger, j'ai lu ton stupide contrat, il n'est nulle part stipulé que tu dois me séquestrer dans cet appartement miteux pendant le restant de mes jours. Il est aussi écrit que lorsque le détenu sera prêt et n'aura pas causé de problèmes aussi minimes soient-ils, il pourra sortir, sous la surveillance exclusive de son tuteur. » récita-t-il.

Hermione fut surprise, c'était mot à mot le contrat. Il l'avait effectivement lu. Et même appris apparemment.

\- « Tu as appris le contrat par cœur ? »

\- « Tu n'as que des livres à l'eau de rose où historiques franchement barbants, il fallait bien que je m'occupe le cerveau. »

Elle soupira et posa la plume qu'elle avait dans la main dans son encrier. Puis, elle s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- « Tu saisis ce que sortir veut dire ? Ce n'est pas simplement franchir la porte de mon appartement. Tu vas sortir de l'immeuble, sortir dans la rue. Les gens vont te fixer, t'insulter voire même essayer de te frapper. Je suis là pour les en empêcher mais il faut que tu sois préparé à tout ça. Les gens ne sont pas aussi indulgents que moi avec les meurtriers, Malfoy. »

Etrangement, elle sentit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire cette dernière phrase. Touché. Malfoy la fixa d'un regard hargneux.

\- « Je sais ce que j'ai fait Granger, et crois-le ou non, je n'en suis pas fier. J'ai eu tout le loisir de réfléchir à mes actions pendant mes années à Azkaban mais là n'est pas le sujet. Je suis resté enfermé pendant sept ans. Et maintenant, je suis enfermé dans un appartement. Désolé mais je ne vois pas où se situe la notion de liberté dans cette « liberté conditionnelle. ». ».

Il dit ces derniers mots avec un dégoût peu caché et se leva en soupirant lourdement. Alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil de la porte, il entendit la voix d'Hermione derrière lui.

\- « J'irai t'acheter des livres. »

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner, traverser le petit salon et l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Puis, il entra dans sa chambre et en claqua la porte.

Ce fut le dernier échange qu'ils eurent en trois jours. La routine continuait, les bribes de conversations en moins. Drago ne tenait plus, il était rendu fou par l'enfermement. D'un autre côté, la perspective de sortir et de devoir affronter le monde le terrorisait. Souvent, la nuit, il en cauchemardait au point de s'en réveiller. Alors, la sorcière brune arrivait, lui tendait une potion de sommeil qu'il buvait et se rendormait à poings fermés. C'était facile pour elle, pensait-il avec amertume, elle pouvait sortir quand bon lui semblait, même s'il savait qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans l'appartement.

Un matin, il se leva de bonne heure et trouva sa tutrice dans la cuisine, préparant un repas composé de bacon et d'une omelette. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir si tôt mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Alors que la sorcière amenait les repas à table d'un coup de baguette magique, il prit la parole.

\- « Je veux sortir Granger. Je suis prêt. »

Elle stoppa ses mouvements et se tourna vers lui, surprise.

\- « Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment prêt, la nuit, quand je t'amène une potion. » dit-elle calmement, ne souhaitant pas entrer à nouveau en conflit avec son interlocuteur.

\- « Je veux essayer. »

Il semblait décidé et Hermione réfléchit vivement.

\- « Tu es sûr ? »

\- « Ne le prend pas personnellement, mais je ne supporte plus cet endroit. »

Elle sentit les coins de ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire jaune.

\- « D'accord. »

Drago sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Enfin. Il allait sortir. Sentir le vent frais, le soleil sur ses joues et … il se renfrogna, avisant le ciel gris au dehors. Pas de soleil pour aujourd'hui donc. Merci Londres. Alors qu'il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Hermione s'approcha, baguette brandie.

\- « Donne-moi ton bras. » dit-elle.

\- « Qu... Lequel ? »

La question n'était pas innocente et faisait bien sûr référence au bras marqué. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- « Celui que tu veux. »

Il lui tendit machinalement son bras tatoué, quoi que la sorcière s'apprêtât à faire, il désirait tout de même garder un bras vierge. L'autre était de toute façon déjà abimé. Il remarqua qu'elle n'eut pas la moindre réaction quand la marque fut exposée à ses yeux. Aussi, elle posa la baguette sur le poignet du jeune homme et murmura un « Collomora ». Sous le regard inquisiteur du jeune-homme, Hermione répondit.

\- « Sort de confinement. Tu ne peux pas aller bien loin de moi sans que tu souffres atrocement, c'est une mesure de précautions. » dit-elle pour expliquer son geste.

\- « Il y a un manteau et une écharpe dans ton armoire. » Reprit-elle simplement, tendue.

Ils s'habillèrent donc en silence. Puis, Hermione se dirigea presque à reculons vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Malfoy trouva qu'elle était franchement de mauvaise foi. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte en bois, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il souffla comme pour calmer son angoisse montante. La jeune femme le regarda un instant, comme pour s'assurer qu'il voulait toujours sortir, regard auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête qu'il voulut assuré.

Ils descendirent donc les escaliers en silence, le craquement des lattes de l'escalier les accompagnant jusqu'en bas. Quand Hermione poussa la poignée, Drago recula légèrement. La sorcière se tourna vers lui puis sortit. Il la suivit. Dehors. Il était dehors. Certes, avec un sort qui l'empêchait de s'écarter de la sorcière d'une distance raisonnable mais dehors quand même. Ils se mirent en route et Drago se mordait vivement la joue pour ne pas sourire comme un benêt. Il restait un Malfoy après tout. Mais, cette envie irrépressible de sourire se fana peu à peu, constatant les expressions sur le visage des sorciers qui l'observaient. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait l'avait prévenu que le monde sorcier était au courant de la liberté conditionnelle, que certains étaient choqués, d'autres voulaient simplement le faire souffrir. Mais voir tant de haine et de dégoût dans ces regards braqués sur lui le firent redescendre de son petit nuage. Il sentit sa main trembler quand une petite fille se serra contre sa mère et enfouit son visage dans la jupe de celle-ci. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol et il s'immobilisa quand un vieil homme à la voix bourrue s'adressa à lui.

\- « Mangemort. »

Drago releva la tête vers l'homme et l'émotion qui barrait son visage lui coupa le souffle. Pas de haine, ni de colère, ni de dégoût. Juste de la tristesse. Non, en fait de la pitié. Il sentit Hermione se rapprocher de lui et inconsciemment, cela le rassura. D'autant plus que l'instant d'après, une femme, aux alentours de la quarantaine, lui brandit la photo d'un petit garçon. Il souriait, ses cheveux blonds en bataille et un air mutin collé au visage.

\- « C'était mon fils ! Tu te rappelles de lui ? Un simple enfant, qui ne voulait aucun mal à une mouche ! Tué ! Pourquoi ? » La voix de la femme se brisa sur ce dernier mot et elle leva la main dans la direction du blond pour le frapper. Au même moment, il sentit qu'on lui saisissait le bras et il se sentit tiré dans tous les sens. Puis, une porte claqua et il réalisa que Granger les avait ramenés à l'intérieur de son immeuble.

Drago avisa la brunette d'un hochement de tête, n'arrivant pas à se résoudre à la remercier. Hermione l'avait remarqué, elle aussi. Malfoy redevenait Malfoy. Peu à peu, étape par étape, pierre après pierre, il se reconstruisait. Il avait pris un peu de poids, sa peau un peu de rougeurs et il se tenait plus droit. Sauf en cet instant. Il était assis sur l'escalier, le dos courbé, la tête entre les mains.

\- « Malfoy, tu pleures. » murmura Hermione en se positionnant à sa hauteur.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une moquerie. En cet instant, Drago remercia le ciel qu'aucune trace d'ironie ne teintait la voix de sa tutrice. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il sursauta quand il sentit le contact de la main d'Hermione sur la sienne et releva ses yeux embués vers elle.

\- « C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas te faire sortir, si toi tu es prêt, les gens ne le sont toujours pas. Avec le temps, ils ont fait leurs deuils mais ils voient en toi un moyen de décharger toute leur colère. Pour eux, quoi que tu ais fait ou pas fait, tu es la représentation de ce qui leur à causer tant de peine… » dit-elle doucement.

Il essuya ses yeux honteusement de sa main libre et souffla pour se calmer. Puis, il plongea ses yeux gris dans les yeux bruns d'Hermione. Cette fille était vraiment étonnante et il n'arrivait pas, même après toutes ces années, à la sonder. Un coup en colère, une minute froide comme la pierre, la seconde d'après, aussi altruiste que Sœur Marie-Thérèse. Gênée par ce regard insistant, elle se releva et lâcha la main du jeune homme par la même occasion. Celui-ci se releva derrière elle et ils montèrent les escaliers en silence. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise. Drago se tendit immédiatement.

\- « Harry, Ron, ne me faites plus jamais ça, j'ai cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté ! » s'écria-t-elle, une main posée sur le cœur.

Dans le salon, Potter et Weasley se tenaient en face d'eux. Il manquait vraiment plus ça.


	5. INFORMATION

_**Bonjour,**_

 _ **Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, tout comme il n'y a pas eu de chapitre la semaine dernière… Et pour cause, je pensais pouvoir gérer la fiction et la fac mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas envie de bâcler ni l'un ni l'autre, aussi, j'espère que vous comprendrez mon choix. Je n'ai pas envie de vous soumettre des chapitres moyens à peine relu et sans queue ni tête parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire comme je le souhaiterais.**_

 _ **Mais je n'abandonne pas la fiction, elle est seulement EN PAUSE, une fois que j'aurai fini mes examens, je compte bien la reprendre car j'ai encore quelques bonnes idées.**_

 _ **AUSSI, je compte soumettre des écrits, sûrement sous forme de one-shot, car j'aime vraiment écrire et cela me permettra de continuer sans deadline. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop…**_

 _ **Je vous dis à la prochaine,**_

 _ **The-Sycamor**_ e


End file.
